fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Malory Doomkaiser
Malory Doomkaiser is a member of the Doomkaiser Family line, and a Rune Knight in the Dark Mage Disposal Squad. She is also the older sister of former Spartoi Mage, and the patriarch of the Doomkaiser Family, Alexander Doomkaiser. Appearance Malory has blue hair and pale skin. Her eyes are normally blue, but when activating her Lunar Eclipse Eyes they are red with black sclerae. She normally dresses in a white button up shirt, with a blue jacket over it. She also wears black shorts and boots, and red socks. She on missions she wears her standard Rune Knight armor. Personality Malory as a child was very loving towards her younger brother, Alex, but would always tease him. This didn't stop her from teaching him how to use the Doomkaiser Family's signature Shadow Magic. However she can also get jealous, as she was jealous of Alex's Lunar Eclipse Eyes, and greater mastery over Shadow Magic, but not nearly as much as their cousin Drake. As a member of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad, she's the most serious one there, often breaking up arguments between the other squad members with her Lunar Eclipse Eyes. Due to this, she refuses to show any sign of compassion in front of them, as she believes she'll lose her sway over the men if she does. Despite her outwardly callous nature, she still genuinely cares for her younger brother, something that only Matthew Drakon seems to be aware of. History As a child, Malory taught Alex how to use the Doomkaiser Family's Shadow Magic. She also grew up alongside Warlock Fist Mage, Drake Doomkaiser, who her and Alex managed to befriend, despite his attitude. Malory later watched while Alex killed the Mage from Black Void that threatened their parents. After learning of Alex joining a guild, she set off on her own to join a guild. Eventually she encountered Odin, who convinced her to join the Dark Mage Disposal Squad. Synopsis New Generation of Leaders Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: A Battle of Strength and Wit Magic and Abilities Shadow Magic: At a young age Malory knew how to use the Doomkaiser Family's Shadow Magic. She was skilled enough to teach Alex how to use this Magic, although he soon surpassed her. * Shadow Shield: Malory gardens a cluster of shadows in front of her creating a shield that can block powerful attacks, even Chase Grimsted's Sky Dragon's Roar. * Shadow Slash: Malory creates sharp shadows that can cut through many materials, even Chase Grimsted's wind bindings. Lunar Eclipse Eyes: Malory learned how to unlock the Lunar Eclipse Eyes soon after she left home. With them she's capable of instilling fear into anyone she makes direct eye contact with. She's even capable of instilling enough fear to cause insanity. Her eyes are much weaker than her younger brother's, as they are an incomplete version, but unlike him she's actually able to turn them off. * Eclipse Beam: '''After trapping his opponent to keep them still he shoots two scarlet beams from his eyes easily cutting threw flesh and stone. ** '''Super Eclipse Beam: After absorbing enough energy into her eyes, Malory can fire off an even more powerful version of the signature Eclipse Beam. * New Moon: Malory absorbs all the light in an area into her eyes, increasing the power of the Eclipse Beam, but this amount of energy can only be held in temporarily, before it discharges randomly. * Lunacy: Malory can increase the fear that her opponents feel, being enough to drive them to insanity. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Malory trained under Odin in the usage of hand to hand combat. Although she usually relies on her magic for long or medium range combat, she still has no problems fighting up close, often increasing the power and range of her blows with her magic. '''Master Spear Specialist: Training under Odin has given Malory great knowledge on how to wield a spear. She can wield her spear with enough proficiency to keep powerful mages at bay, without any other weapon or magic. Enhanced Durability: Malory was capable of taking various attacks from Chase Grimsted, and William Harrison. Immense Magic Power: Malory has a very great amount of magic power, capable of constantly using her Shadow Magic, and her Lunar Eclipse Eyes spells without any adverse effects. When exerting her magic power, her aura is black with red outlines. Equipment Gungnir: A spear given to her by Odin made from his Yggdrasil wood. It was built to be similar to Odin's spear, but due to it not being connected to the Odin Force, it's much less powerful. The spear is magically conductive, allowing Malory to stream his magic through it. It's even stronger than steel, and is flame retardant despite its wood makeup. Malory can also use this spear to fire blasts of magical energy from it. Trivia Malory's appearance is based off of Touka Kirishima from Tokyo Ghoul. Originally Malory's spot in the Rune Knights was to be filled by a man named Joseph Mercer, who would use a hardening magic, but the author thought his Magic would make him not need one of Odin's weapons. Malory also was originally to be one of Oscar Miles' followers. Similarly to Drake in Warlock Fist and Alex in Black Void, Malory is the youngest member of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad. Malory's stats are: Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Rune Knight Category:Eye Magic User Category:Shadow Magic User